its not like i could mess up the whole world right?
by CookieCakeLady
Summary: my life was like the perfect fairy tail, until i died after giving birth to my child. God thought i could do some good in the naruto world. so why not try. i might as well be a mother in this world right? Taking in Naruto when he's 11 years old and being his new family, and trying to smother an emo little duck butt haired child with hugs isn't as easy as i thought.
1. Chapter 1

its not like i could mess up the whole world right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Random chapter for a random story, just had this random idea. If you guys like this chapter, leave a review, and ill write more.

Moving to japan was like a dream. At 18 I moved to japan to go to school. Away from Canada. Away from everything I used to know. I was alone in japan.

Trying to make friends at the university was difficult. but one day, I meet him. he was sitting at the back of the room. Just listening to the lecture. After class, I bumped into him.

As the weeks went on, it was like fate. We kept on bumping into each other. He finally asked me out for coffee. Slowly, I fell in love with him.

A year went by. And then I found out I was pregnant. At 19 years old I was going to have a child. When I told him, he pulled me into a hug, lifting me into the air and telling me he loved me and our child.

A rainy day in May, my baby girl was born. "Haru. Her name will be Haru. It means spring." I whispered out. she was beautiful. I loved this child so much.

"Lia!" I heard my name being yelled out. The world was getting fuzzy. And then it was dark.

The feeling of falling woke me up. I was in my usually clothes. And then my body hit the ground. When I sat up I froze, I saw familiar silver hair, it was Kakashi hatake. An anime character that I was familiar with, I was a fan of the Naruto series when I lived in Canada. I was tired. This must be a dream. "this shouldn't be real" I muttered. And my world went black

When I woke up again. I was excepting to see my smiling boyfriend holding our baby girl. But I wasn't. I was in a dark room. "you're awake" I looked and saw that it was a man. "you died. And I think you can do some good in this world" the man said as he kneeled beside me. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled out.

"well, I'm god. Or Kami. Or whatever you people want to call me. but I'm sorry Lia. Welcome to your new life" the man said, and I was back in darkness.

 **Time skip!**

How long was I out for? As I sat up my eyes adjusted. And I saw Hiruzen Sarutobi. So that man in my dream? Was really god.

"I see your awake. Now, can you explain to me. who are you. And how did you get into the village?" Hiruzen asked me.

"its not a dream" I muttered, and I looked at my hands. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "my name is Lia. And I don't know what happened. But. Please help me. this isn't my world!" I cried out. I was distressed.

When I finally calmed down, I explained to hiruzen about my world. I could already tell he didn't trust me. "what your telling me is you know the future?" he asked me. I nodded.

We came to an agreement that I would stay in a cell at night and could wander the village during the day. So that is how I ended up here in the Naruto world.

But my story in this world only just started now.


	2. Chapter 2

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So here we go again.

Its been a week now, I'm living in the Naruto world. I only have two pairs of clothes now, a long light blue top and blue pants and I had a white t-shirt and a light pink sweater and another pair of blue pants and shoes. I was wearing my plain white t-shirt and pink sweater.

And I was being followed. Like usual. I knew that they didn't trust me. like who would trust a random girl, who appeared out of thin air in a village.

The feeling of eyes on me creeped me out. Maybe I should just yell out. I came across a park as I was walking along. I've gotten lost so many times already in this village. "go away! we don't want to play with you!" I heard a kid yell and then I spotted a kid pushing a familiar blond-haired person to the ground.

I let out a small gasp and jogged over to Naruto. I looked at the kid. "didn't your mother teach you manners?!" I spoke very loudly and glared at the kid.

"let's get out of here!" the kid yelled to his friends and ran off. I huffed. I saw Naruto was just looking at me. I knelt and saw that Naruto had scraped his elbows.

"why did you defend me?" Naruto questioned me. I looked at him. "bullying people is nasty. Now, let me look at your injury" I spoke. "I'm not injured!" Naruto spoke loudly at me. I made a fist and hit the top of his head.

I grabbed my water bottle and opened it. I grabbed Naruto's elbows and poured the cold water over to rinse off the dirt. "there. at least you're not bleeding. You okay" I asked as I put the cap on my water bottle.

Naruto just was dumbfounded. "you are such a cute Cinnabon!" I squealed out as I pulled Naruto into a hug, squishing his face.

"hey! Crazy lady let me go!" Naruto yelled out. I was just tormenting him by hugging him. in a flash of a moment I felt a hand on my shoulder. it was the anbu guarding me. I finally got to see him.

"its time for you to go back" he spoke. I noticed that it was a familiar voice. It was Kakashi. I let go of Naruto and ruffled his hair.

I smiled at Naruto and walked away. I could feel the eyes burning into my back. "why did you help him?" Kakashi asked me. I slowed down.

"the poor kid was being bullied, no one was helping him. of course, I'm going to help!" my voice raised as I turned to look at the stupid anbu mask that Kakashi was wearing. I was mad.

I couldn't help but remember that Kakashi didn't do anything to really help Naruto while he was a kid. Naruto was his sensei's son!

When we got back to the interrogation building I was brought to my room and I saw that it was Inoichi. "take a seat. The Hokage wants me to go through your mind" Inoichi spoke and I nodded. I sat on the bed and laid down.

"go ahead. Just please. Just don't alter my memories" I whispered, and he nodded and then it was dark.

I started to see my memories flash by. The good ones, the bad ones, and the everyday normality ones. Then it froze on the last face I saw. My baby. Haru. I don't know what happened, but my eyes just shot open.

A scream ripped from my throat and tears dripping down my face. I just lost it, screaming, and crying. Everyone left the room quickly. A week of trying to think It was just a bad dream, but it wasn't.

I kept crying. I don't know how long but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw that it was Hiruzen. "Inoichi told me about your memories" he spoke and looked at me. I could tell that there was at least two anbu by the door.

"I never got to see my baby grow up! I never got to hold her once! This isn't my world! if I was going to die, then why am I still alive away from my home!" I all but screamed out my voice hoarse. I saw he nodded and an anbu walked into the room.

I felt him press my skin and then it was dark.

 **Mindscape**

"you know, I thought you would have done something drastic Lia" I turned my head and saw that it was kami. "oh, go to hell! What am I supposed to do? Go and kill the people I know who are going to mess up the future so bad." I sat down at the table and put my head down.

"this is reality! I can't just go and be a hero! I don't want to die!" I yelled out and then I went silent. I just burst out laughing. "I already died!" I hit my head to the table.

"well, if you die here in this world. its no more. But how about a wager" kami sat down across from me. "what kind?" I asked.

"well, I already made a wager with someone else about you. That if you didn't change something drastic in this timeline, then I wouldn't mess with timelines again. but if you do something drastic to change the outcome for the good of people, then I can still do what I please" I glared at him.

I stood up and threw my chair at him. "you put me in this world for a bloody wager of yours!" my voice echoed through the mindscape. "wait! You don't understand" my shoe went flying at kami and he ducked down under the table. "I made a gamble. And I didn't want to see you dead. I hate seeing humans die! But its part of life. And you were so happy, so I put you in this world!" he yelled out to get his point across.

I stayed silent for a few minutes and he crawled out and I threw my other shoe at him.

"I'll let you see Haru and your boyfriend Takeshi." I froze. "only when you change something drastic" kami looked at me. I glared back at him. "fine. But it better be a deal!" my voice shouted at kami. He nodded. "it's a deal" he put his hands in surrender. I nodded and smiled.

 **Exit mindscape**

When I woke up it was the next day. I got up and rushed out of the cell. The guard was shocked. I went off in a run. I went to the Hokage tower. Two anbu tried to grab my arm as I was heading there but I just kicked them in the shins.

"lord Third! I need to ask you something!" I shouted when I barged into the room. I noticed team gai was in the room. So, this must mean Naruto will graduate soon if team gai is already a formed team.

All eyes were on me. "Lia, can this wait?" lord third asked me. "no, I want to adopt Naruto Uzumaki. And if you try to say no. I will make your life hell!" I yelled out. I was angry at kami for placing me in this world. "I was supposed to be a mother. And I swear I will be a mother no matter what! So, let me adopt Naruto!" I guess I shocked everyone in the room because gai ushered his team out of the room. Neji was glaring at me.

"please. let me take care of Naruto" tears were welling up in my eyes. Hiruzen just looked at me. "okay, I will allow it."


	3. Chapter 3

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And thank you for leaving a review. and sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I'm just busy with my school work and getting ready for an exam in a month.

 _ **month 1, day 1**_

I had my clothes in a bag and Naruto was just staring at me. "so, your telling me she's going to be looking after me? I can look after myself. I don't need a baby sitter" Naruto stated, and I made a fist to hit the top of his head.

"you may call me Lia-san or if you want Onee-san. And I've adopted you, so I'm going to look after you" I nodded to the third Hokage and me and Naruto walked up to his apartment.

I thought that Naruto's apartment would be at least a little clean, but it was just a mess. Clothes strewn all over. Instant ramen bowls, empty milk cartons. Dirt all over the floor. And the bathroom was grungy.

Sighing I turned to Naruto. "I'm going to go get some cleaning supplies and pick up a futon for me and a new one for you. and get some food to make for dinner. So, I want you to pick up all of your clothes and throw out all of the trash." I instructed Naruto and he just crossed his arms and looked the other way.

I left and went out. it took me two hours to get everything. When I opened the door to the apartment it was still in the same shape. And Naruto was no where to be found. My anger coursed through me.

I put everything down and I started to clean. Three hours later I had finished cleaning and put clothes into the wash. I sighed and went to grab a light pink apron that I bought for cooking that had the Uzumaki swirl symbol on it.

"maybe I should go find Naruto before I start to cook." Muttering to myself as I just gave up and went to put on my shoes. I walked down the street just wandering aimlessly. What about that ramen shop he always goes to? I thought to myself.

After half an hour of walking around I found the ramen shop. And a familiar blond-haired person was sitting there. and that must be Iruka judging by the familiar scar across his nose.

Naruto was chattering away to iruka. I walked up behind him. my anger was clear in my expression. "Naruto!" I yelled at him and he slowly turned his head towards me. His face showed fear.

I went and grabbed his ear. "I told you to help clean, I leave, and I find that you didn't do anything!" I scold Naruto.

"uh. Who are you miss?" I turn my head sharply to look at iruka. "I'm Lia. I adopted Naruto" I stated. "oh. Well, I'm his teacher at the academy." I nodded to Iruka.

"let's go Naruto. I need to make dinner" Naruto nodded, and we walked back to the apartment. Naruto just looked around at the new clean apartment.

I quickly started to make dinner. I was making yakitori. "Lia-san. Why did you adopt me?" Naruto questioned me. I turned my head to smile at him.

"I needed something to do. And lord third agreed with me. since tomorrow you don't have to go to the academy, why don't we do something? And I can treat you to ramen for lunch" a bright smile passed over Naruto face when I mentioned ramen.

When I put dinner on the table, I couldn't help but smile. Naruto ate the yakitori quickly and the rice too. at least he enjoys my cooking.

 _ **Month 1, day 2**_

Me and Naruto had gone for a walk. When we got to the park I noticed a group of girls surrounding another kid. a giant grin passed over my face when I noticed it was Sasuke. I walked over and before anyone could tell I dragged Sasuke into a hug.

"your cute!" I squealed out. Sasuke then punched me in my stomach. "leave me alone, you're a crazy lady!" Sasuke yelled at me and glared.

"fine, emo duck butt" I pouted and walked over to Naruto. I heard Naruto start to laugh. I went and sat down on a bench and Naruto went off to the swings. I lifted my shirt a bit to spot a red mark from were Sasuke punched me. "well, I guess I deserved that" I muttered.

Maybe if I can get Sasuke to give up his revenge against Itachi, would that be drastic enough to change the timeline? My thoughts were racing through my mind.

 _ **Month 1, day 6**_

I was mad. Naruto had dashed off to the academy and forgot his bento box I made him. so, I was walking over to the academy to bring the bento box to him. when I arrived at the academy, I went to the room lord third told me was Naruto's class.

I opened the door and it went quiet through the room. It felt weird seeing the rookie nine as kids in person. "oh. Lia-san" iruka looked at me. I nodded at him. "Naruto, you forgot your lunch." I called out and Naruto got out of his seat to run over to me. I handed his lunch to him and he went back to his seat. I then spotted Sasuke. I had a nasty bruise on my stomach now.

"hi duck butt! Just so you know, I have a nasty bruise from that punch you threw at me!" my voice was cheerful, and I saw Sasuke's eyes widen and then he looked down away from my eyes.

 _ **Month 2, day 12**_

It was becoming boring just staying at the apartment alone, waiting to go walk Naruto home from the academy. All the other kids look at me like an alien when I'm around Naruto.

I let my head hit the table. I wonder what's going on at the interrogation building. I got up and left the apartment and started to walk down the street. I got to the familiar building. I walked in and I spotted Inoichi.

"Inoichi!" I called out. he turned to look at me. for a second, I saw a flash of panic cross his face. "Lia-san. What are you doing here?" he questioned me. "I'm bored" I stated and looked at him.

"uh, I don't know what I'm supposed to do about that Lia" I pouted. He was just dumbfounded. "do you know about plants?" Inoichi looked at me and I nodded quickly.

"then could you go out and find these plants for me. my wife needs them, and she doesn't have time to go and get them." After handing me a scroll and telling me where to go I nodded and started to run. "thank you, Inoichi-san!" I called out and a grin plastered my face.

As I got to the field I started to look for the plants. It was easy at first. Gathering up the noticeable plants on the list. As I was looking at the scroll I heard some commotion. I looked up and I spotted the bowl cuts. And there was Neji and ten ten.

"this is the springtime of youth my young students! Train hard and you will become strong!" gai was giving them a speech of some sort.

Then I saw lee's eyes lay on me. he ran over to me. "you're the girl who barged into lord thirds office a while back! I've never seen you around, are you a ninja from a different village?" lee was questioning me.

Once the others got over by lee I saw Neji giving me a look. I wasn't sure what emotion it was. "I'm not a ninja. But I'm new to the village. I'm Lia." I smiled at them. "well Lia-san, if you ever need anything, I can help you out!" gai gave me one of his blinding smiles. I forced a smile onto my face, but I was sort of cringing. "thank you for the offer" I stated, and they left. Lee waving at me.

 _ **Month 3, day 4**_

I was talking to lord third, to try and figure out how much time I would have left until Naruto graduates from the academy. And I finally got to find out Naruto is 12, not 11 years old as I thought. I was devastated that I wouldn't have 2 years at least to spend with him before he's off on adventures.

It was now September, so he'll be turning 13 in a month. I was back at the apartment, sitting in the bath. I slid down into the water, with only my eyes above water.

Seven months. Seven months is all I have until things will start moving forward. What am I supposed to do!

After my bath, I got dressed and I saw Naruto asleep on his bed. I smiled and went to go sit on the bed. brushing Naruto hair out of his face. He was so peaceful sleeping, but energetic when awake.

"I'll do what I can do, Naruto. Even though I won't be fighting alongside you in battles. I'll be here for you" I whispered as I fixed his blankets and let him sleep.

 _ **Month 4, day 10**_

I had just finished making Naruto a large bento box to go with him to the academy. "I'm ready Onee-san!" Naruto stood at the door. I smiled and went to him and put on my shoes.

Naruto was smiling as he held the large bento box. "why is this lunch so big nee-san?" I looked to Naruto. "share your lunch today. Make some friends" I smiled at him. as we got to the gates of the academy I looked at Naruto. "bye!" Naruto called to me.

"happy birthday, Naruto!" I called to him and he beamed at me. I walked off to go shopping. I needed to find a gift for him. I went into a shop and found the classic Naruto jacket. I had thoughts of trying to get Naruto away from the horrid orange color, but it is a statement of his.

After buying the jacket, I walked out of the store and I felt a chill run up my spine. I started to walk faster and then my arm was grabbed and I was dragged into a side street.

Pain shot up my back as I was thrown into the wall. "you really love that monster! You should be dead for loving that demon! It killed too many people!" my attacker yelled at me. I forced myself to try to fight. He started to punch me, and I was clawing at his face.

I couldn't give up, I don't want Naruto to be alone. The man started to bash my head into the wall. I could feel blood dripping down my face.

This man was stronger then me. I lost my strength from trying to fight to get away. it seemed to go by in a flash, but the man was gone.

"are you all right Lia-san?" I looked up and saw that it was Neji. I nodded to him and the kid helped me get up. "thank you, Neji" I nodded to him and he just walked away. a smile went onto my face.

I guess he does have some kindness in him. I felt lightheaded as I staggered down the street back to the apartment. As I got into the apartment and to the bathroom I was a mess.

My face was bruised, and blood was dripping down my face from my forehead, and I could feel blood in my hair. I got myself cleaned up and I went to go sit at the table.

After wrapping Naruto's present, I put my head on the table. I guess I fell sleep as I woke up with Naruto shaking me. lifting my head, I saw tears in Naruto's eyes.

"they did this to you, because your close to me!" Naruto cried out. tears started to drip down his face. I got up and pulled him into a hug.

"some people would beat me up or throw rocks at me and call me a monster. but they hurt you because your around me, nee-san!" I held Naruto. "they can hurt me as much as they want, as long as your safe" I murmured to him. after a few minutes I got up and handed Naruto his present.

When he opened the gift, his eyes lit up. "thank you, Onee-san!"

I went and pulled out left overs from the bento box I made, and we ate. "I shared my lunch with this girl named Hinata. She's weird but really nice" I looked at Naruto a smile spread across my battered face.

"be nice to her, she'll be a good friend" I patted Naruto's head. His smile made me feel better. All the pain I feel will go away with just one happy smile from this blond kid.

 _ **Month 5, day 15**_

I was walking along to go bring team gai bento boxes. I need to thank Neji. Its been long enough. As I got to the training fields I saw Kakashi and a genin team. So, this is one of the teams he fails.

I passed along until I found team gai. "hi everyone. I'm just dropping this bento off for you guys. Enjoy!" I waved and ran off before they could refuse.

 _ **Month 7, day 17**_

Sitting down at the table with Naruto was comforting. But at the same time worry etched into my stomach. "tomorrow is the genin exam" Naruto looked at me. "hmm. Yeah, I know you'll do great naru"

Tomorrow is going to be the start of it all. and my work to change something drastic will begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Its not like I could mess up the whole world

Chapter 4 the beginning of the real adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing! But leave a review and let me know what you think of this story. enjoy! And thank you to the people that have reviewed.

"bye Lia-san!" Naruto ran off to the academy building. sighing I turned away to start walking. A part of me wanted to just get the Hokage to arrest Mizuki and not have Naruto find out about the nine tails yet.

The Hokage already knows what is going to happen, well only up to this event apparently my memories were so faded when Inoichi was looking through them of the Naruto series. But only enough proof for the Hokage. But I remember everything perfectly. it must be kami's doing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "you need to come with us" a new voice. I turned my head and it was anbu. "about what?" I glared at the anbu. The Hokage probably doesn't want me to interfere to see if my memories are right.

"you need to be taken away, the Hokage has ordered us too" of course I went to kicking the anbu in the shins and trying to run. But I was picked up by my hips. And thrown over a shoulder. huffing I just gave up. the anbu carrying me jumped up into the trees and kept moving. We were headed into the forest. I though I would have been brought to the Hokage.

My lips started to tremble. "are. Are you going to take me away for good?" my eyes were starting to feel wet. Quickly I was put down onto the ground the anbu just stared at me.

I just stared at the mask. Of course. It was Yamato. "okay. We're almost there" Yamato said and picked me up again and then a short time later we came to a small tea house. He must be at least 22. I thought to myself. He put me down to my feet and we went to sit down.

"an order of dango and tea miss" Yamato asked the elderly lady. He finally looked at me. "the Hokage told me to bring you outside of the village and to bring you to a designated spot later" I nodded at him.

As I ate the dango, Yamato just kept looking at the trees. It was spring time. And lots of flowers were out. "I named my daughter Haru. She was born in the spring" I whispered out. Yamato turned to look at me. I almost hated those anbu masks.

"I can't leave Naruto at all. I don't want to lose another child" I finished my tea and set the cup down. The sun was starting to set. "okay. Let's go" Yamato picked me up and jumped into the trees.

It was getting so dark now. after a long time, we stopped again. he set me down. "I didn't know you had a daughter. You seem so young" Yamato said.

"I'm 19. So, its not that big of a deal" I muttered. He sat down. After a while I fell asleep.

 **Time skip (I'm sorry that this chapter sucks)**

When I woke up Yamato helped me to my feet. "well, good luck" he said and then jumped into the trees. Sharply I heard noise in the other direction.

My feet just moved into a run. Running past trees, I needed to see what was going on. It could be Naruto. As I tripped over a branch I sat up to see Naruto and Iruka up against a tree injured.

"if you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you" Naruto made the hand signs and so many shadow clones appeared. After I watched Naruto beat up Mizuki. At least this kid is on the right path.

I watched as tears dripped down my face as iruka put his headband on Naruto. Slowly I felt a hand on my shoulder. looking to the person I saw it was Yamato. "come on. Let's get you back" I nodded.

As I arrived back at the apartment, I laid down onto my futon.

 _World POV_

As Lia slept in the early morning, Naruto rushed back to the apartment. As he got into the apartment he was expecting Lia to be awake as usually in the morning. But she wasn't, as Naruto went over to Lia he saw her sleeping.

Lightly Naruto poked her. groaning Lia opened her eyes. she smiled at him then pulled Naruto down. "too tired. Need sleep" Lia muttered as Naruto just gave up trying to get out of her grip. Lia fell back asleep hugging Naruto as he drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Um let's see. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think? Oh, and I'm sorry if my writing sucks. I'm having some trouble with trying to write this story. and sorry for the short chapter. but I will not give up on this story! enjoy.

"you have to let him go on this mission! I didn't tell you this just, so you won't let Naruto go!" yelling at the Hokage was distressing for me. an anbu could restrain me at any moment. Letting out a huff I sat down and let my head fall onto the table.

"Naruto needs to learn what his ninja way will be. I don't want to mess up this world." groaning out I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I will let them go on this mission. Should I let Kakashi know of this situation?" Hiruzen asked me.

I looked up and nodded. I need Kakashi to trust me. I haven't met him yet. Team seven have been on lots of missions around the village, catching cats, gardening chores. Naruto has been non-stop complaining to me about it.

Standing up I looked to Hiruzen. "I don't know what I'm doing now, here in this world. I don't really have a place here" sighing I just waited for an answer. "well, you could get a job. Or help shinobi" Hiruzen said. I just stared at him

"how am I supposed to help the leaf shinobi?" I deadpanned. He smiled. "well, you could help at the hospital. Its up to you Lia-san" I nodded to lord third and walked away.

Maybe learning how to treat injuries would be useful. I still don't think I can do any ninjutsu. Sighing I let my head hit the table. How am I supposed to change this world drastically?

All I'm doing is taking care of Naruto. And he's already on his way to the right path. I could try to stop the deaths of Zabuza and Haku. Groaning I got up and walked away to clear my mind.

I had started to mutter to myself, not really paying any attention to where I was going. I could leave the village and search out Itachi. Try to get him to put an end to danzo and let the truth be out in the open.

No, that wouldn't be good. I could get killed by any of the Root members. I needed a plan. And quickly. Too many people I could try to meddle with and change the outcome, but there are too many cases that could be changed as they deserve the chance. But who!

When I stopped walking I saw that the sun was starting to set. taking a deep breath, I made my choice of what I was going to do.

 **Time skip to the next day!**

Standing at the gate I stared at Tazuna the bridge builder. "Lia-san! Ill see you later!" Naruto called out as I waved to him as he left on his mission to the land of waves. Sakura and Sasuke walked near Kakashi. Once they were all out of sight I jogged down the street back to my apartment. After grabbing my bag, I rushed down to see the Hokage.

"Lia-san, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Hiruzen asked me as I barged into his office. "I'm going to find lady Tsunade. I have a general idea of where she is. just tell Naruto that I'm going to be gone for a while and not to worry when he gets back" I spoke and Hiruzen just stared at me. after he sighed he nodded and before he could say anything else I ran out of the room.

I had a plan ready to go. First, I needed to find Tsunade to help me. even if this plan doesn't work out, I'll make a new one. I just needed to find some gossip on some things to make sure this plan will work.

Just be okay while I'm gone Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

Its not like I could mess up the whole world Right?

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And I'm really trying to write this story, as I finally got an idea to where I'm going with it. And since I cant get straight answers on some points about the whole Naruto story, I'm just gonna write and you guys can point out all the wrong points I have but I don't care! This is for fun. Leave a review and let me know how you guys like this story. Enjoy!

Its been a whole day of walking. I needed to find some place to stay for the night. Sighing as I walked through the small town I found a hot spring that I could stay at. And right next door was a gambling place.

I could check there for Tsunade. As I checked into the hot springs, I was shown my room and then left alone. I had went to the hot springs to bathe. It was still early in the day so there weren't many people there.

Its been 2 weeks of me walking, trying to search for Tsunade. The dirt and grime washing off of my body. I hope Naruto is alright. Maybe I should have gone with them to the land of waves.

I had let my body relax in the water, my head resting on the edge of the hot spring. "this is a waste of time" I muttered to myself. I let my eyes go to the door when I saw some other women entering the bath.

"did you hear about whats been going on in the hidden mist?" I heard the two ladies whispering amongst themselves. Hidden mist village. I wonder if this about the time when Yagura died. I wasn't sure as I never got it straight when he died. And the three tails.

A single thought went through my mind. A grin passed over my face. I think I had finally thought of a plan.

 **Next day**

I had gotten up early and had started to walk to the next town, apparently the town had a lot of casinos. As I got closer to the town, i smiled. "please be there" I muttered and jogged the rest of the way.

It was busy in the town. I had just aimlessly walked around and investigated the different gambling places. "Lady Tsunade, please you need to stop recklessly gambling!"

Turning my head, I spotted Shizune and Tsunade walking down the road up ahead. Sharply pushing my body to run to catch up to them. "wait! Please wait!" calling out to them. I guess Tsunade had turned around and I had run right into her body.

"I'm sorry, but I need your help Lady Tsunade" I spoke while I had gained my footing. "who are you?" she questioned me.

"my name is Lia. And I know you don't know me at all, but I'm from the leaf village. and I need your help" I had kept my explanation as simple as possible.

She looked at me closely. "fine. But let's go get a drink first" I sighed, and we went to a bar. When Tsunade finally had a drink, she looked at me. "so, what is it that you need me to help you with. Make it quick"

She was intimidating. That's for sure. "I have a general idea of where the three tails beast is, and I need you to seal it in me. I have no chakra and I have to do something to at least prevent something in the future"

Tsunade looked at me like I was crazy. "what?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Leave a quick review and have an awesome day guy's!

Should have thought my plan through. Of course, I'm an idiot. "I'll help you, but you are going to have to pay off my debts" Tsunade was looking at me, knowing I would probably say no to paying off her debts.

"fine! I have a general idea of where the beast is. a lake that's near a cross road, I think" Shizune was muttering trying to stop Tsunade of taking advantage of me.

Tsunade looked to be in deep thought. "I think there is a lake nearby. You can go look for the beast, and we'll stay here in town for three days. After then, deals off"

But this is how I ended up walking by a lake, randomly throwing rocks into deeper water to see if I could get three tails to show up.

After a few hours I decided to walk into the water and throw another rock into the water. Slowly outwards the water was being disturbed. And then the three tails appeared. And his tail slapped the water creating a giant wave.

As the wave rushed towards my body it pushed me under, pulling me outwards with the current. Not being able to hold my breath with the crushing force of the water, the air escaped my lungs.

Once I was able to reach the surface I gasped in air. I was farther away from the shoreline. "this suck's" muttering to myself as I swam back to the shore. my dress wasn't easy to swim in.

As I squeezed out the water from my clothes I watched the lake. "I guess I better get back to the town" once again I walked back to the town.

 **Time skip to the next day**

Shizune and Tsunade had followed me to the lake and had sensed the three tails chakra.

"you really must be stupid to want to become a jinchuriki kid." I looked over to her. "I have to do something. Now, please seal the beast in me" I begged her.

She nodded and sighed. After making the hand seals, she summoned Katsuyu. "Lia, you need to understand this. you might die, you have no chakra to balance the tailed beast." Tsunade was trying to deter me.

"I don't care. Just do it!" yelling at her as I felt tears start to fall down my face. if I died, then Naruto will never forgive me.

"okay. Lay down. Katsuyu, Immobilize the three tails, Shizune we need to make sure our hand signs are made at the same time to make sure the seal is strong enough" She barked orders and I laid down.

I was laying on the sand watching as They worked to Immobilize the three tails. It was a struggle. I watched as Shizune got thrown back and I noticed blood dripping down her face. once Tsunade ran over to me, she got me to remove my shirt to reveal my stomach.

"Shizune! We need to start the hand seals now!" as they both made the hand seals, I watched as the three tails body disappeared and the chakra flowed into my body.

The chakra was immense, cause pain to flood through every fiber in my body. "Make it stop! Make it stop please!" my voiced screamed out as my body thrashed on the sand.

 **Tsunade pov**

"make it stop! Make it stop please!" the kids body thrashed on the ground. I shouldn't have done this. I grabbed the side of her head and let my chakra flow into her body. And she passed out now.

"let's bring her back into town. And let her rest. I just hope she doesn't die" Shizune nodded and I let Katsuyu stay by Lia to keep chakra flowing into her body to stop the pain.

 **Lia's mindscape**

Groaning I made my body walk down the hall. And into a bright area filled with water. I spotted the three tails on the other side with a giant gate keeping him locked up.

"you humans really just want power" the three tailed said to me. as I looked at the turtle like beast I tried to think of something to say.

I walked closer to the gate and sat down in front, my dress splayed out floating in the water. "I don't want your power. I just want to keep you safe. And my brother too. I promise you, once I change the outcome of this world, I'll set you free." The three tails bent down to be as close to the gate to look at me.

"why should I trust you?" I looked down to scoop up the water. "how about we just go day by day? if possible, can you keep your chakra from killing me?" I asked three tails as I let the water fall from my hands.

Sighing I started at the beast. "I'm Lia. Nice to meet you" I smiled at him. the beast looked at me.

"my name is Isobu" I nodded at Isobu and then I got up to walk away. "thank you Isobu. In time I hope that you don't have to stay behind those gates"


	8. Chapter 8

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Leave a review and enjoy the story!

Isobu talking " _hello"_

When I woke up, my body hurt but I was able to move. "Tsunade, thank you" turning my head to face her, I smiled as I sat up. "I need to go back to the village now, I'll send you money to pay off your debts soon" Shizune was trying to stop me from moving.

It was a struggle trying to gather up my bag and leave as Shizune was protesting. "I'm fine. But I need to go now" Tsunade sighed as she told Shizune that I was able to walk, I would be fine.

But that all happened 5 days ago, I had rushed back to the village. a smile passed over my face as I reached the gate. "Lia-san, your back!" it was Izumo.

"Your back in time. The Chunin exams started. The Tournament is starting today, all the genin should be coming out of the forest of death soon" Kotetsu smiled at me.

I gasped. The chunin exam. Sasuke! "okay. Thanks for letting me know!" I waved as I walked into the village and went to my apartment after I picked up some food to make bento boxes.

I'd have time to make the boxes and change into some fresh clothes. I sighed as I started to get things ready. The apartment was dusty and dishes everywhere. "really Naruto, didn't I teach you to clean up after yourself" muttering as I got things cleaned up.

After an hour, I had made 15 boxes of lunches. " _why do you have so many boxes?"_ I became startled when I heard Isobus voice in my head.

"I want to make sure that if anyone is hungry there is food ready at the exams" I was talking aloud. I must look crazy. "well, time to get going to the exam building" I left the apartment carrying the boxes.

After 10 minutes I got to the building and walked in. stepping up the stairs to the balcony, I watched as the first matched had started. Sasuke fighting. He has the curse mark now.

No one had noticed me, everyone was too focused on the match. I walked over to team 7. Naruto was standing by Rock lee. "hey Sasuke! Come on man, what was that! And you call yourself an Uchiha! Quit messing around and get it in gear!" Naruto yelled out.

It seemed it went fast as I watched as Sasuke had fought. And then I spotted the curse mark starting to activate. Looking to the crowd, I spotted Orochimaru. That snake.

I watched as Sasuke pulled out Lions barrage. And then the fight was done. A smile passed over my face. "great job Sasuke!" I cheered out and clapped. I had startled everyone around.

"Lia-san!" Naruto yelled in shock. I nodded over to Kakashi and he jumped down to get Sasuke to go seal the curse mark.

"when did you get back?!" Naruto was pointing a finger at me. he was mad. "just today. Now here, I made bento boxes as I knew that you guys would be hungry" I smiled as I gave a box to Naruto and Sakura. I turned to Rock lee and handed him one.

"thank you, Lia-san, I am very grateful" rock lee gave me a bow of his head and I just smiled as I walked over to the other teams. Shino was down for his match already. Once I was finished handing out the lunches to the rookie 9, I walked over to the sand genin.

"I have some Bento boxes left over, here you guys" I smiled at them but Gaara glared at me. and I could tell kankuro and Temari were hostile.

"why would we take food from a leaf shinobi?" Temari snarled out at me. Gaara looked at me. "go away, we don't need your handout"

Sighing I looked at them. "I'm not a leaf shinobi. And what type of mother would I be if I poisoned children. So here" I dropped the lunches into Kankuro and Temari's hands. I stepped over to Gaara.

I held the box out to him. he wouldn't take it. "fine. I'll leave this here for you." I bent down to put the box on the ground. I smiled at the three of them. "I wish you all luck with your exams." I felt the piercing glare of them as I walked away.

"Naruto, I'm going to head out. but good luck with your exam" I ruffled his hair as I walked away. once I was out of the building I felt tears start to hit my eyes. I couldn't watch Rock lee get hurt because of Gaara.

Sasuke would be at the infirmary. Once I got to the infirmary I spotted anbu. crap. "I'm here to see Sasuke" I smiled at them.

"no can-do miss. You'll have to come back some other time" I sighed, and I walked closer to the door and the anbu had grabbed me from behind. "let me go! I'm seeing Sasuke!" I let my legs kick out and I stepped hard on his insole.

"id let her see Sasuke. She's safe to see him" I spotted Kakashi as he stepped out of the room.

I was let go. But I turned to the anbu and let my foot kick him in his shin. Sticking my tongue out I blew a raspberry at the anbu. Kakashi waved by to me as he headed out to see the exam.

Sasuke was laying on the bed, his breathing ragged. Walking over to the bed, I sat on the edge. "I'm sorry Sasuke" I muttered as I let my hand run through his hair. A smile slipped onto my lips.

His hair was soft. And then there was the way his hair looked like a duck's butt. " _so, is this kid your son or something?"_ Isobu spoke up.

'no, he's part of the team that Naruto is part of. I adopted Naruto' I let my thoughts reach to Isobu. 'now, let me have some peace Isobu'

I saw that Sasuke's eyes opened. "Lia-san. What are you doing here?" he looked at my face.

"well, thought you'd want someone here with you. you did great in your match. I'm glad that I got to see it. Your parents would be proud of you Sasuke-kun" I felt Sasuke glare at me for a moment but then stopped.

Sasuke closed his eyes and fell back asleep. I got up and went over to grab a chair to sit by his bed. "I hope I can stop you from leaving the village, Sasuke" I whisper to myself as I closed my eyes to think.


	9. Chapter 9

its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Leave a quick review to let me know how you guys are liking the story. and have a great day!

Five days ago, the chunin exam event ended and now it's a one month wait till the final round of the chunin exam. Rock lee was seriously injured by Gaara's sand. Naruto taken off to find a better trainer as ebisu is a closet pervert as Naruto likes to call him. Naruto will finally meet Jiraiya soon.

Sasuke was out of the hospital and with Kakashi training. " _so, where are you going today?"_ Isobu startled me when he talked to me. letting out a sigh I kept on walking. 'I'm going to bring Naruto his lunch, if I can find him. and then go for a walk' I started to talk to Isobu in my head more now, as I don't want to be looked at like a crazy lady.

as I walked down a street I heard some commotion. "You're my type of girl" I knew that voice. Setting into a jog I turned the corner and I spotted Naruto in his Sexy Jutsu and Jiraiya drooling over the sexy jutsu.

As Jiraiya turned his back to Naruto, I set into a run and jumped so I could kick him over. "PERVERT!" once I got to my feet and glared at Naruto in his sexy jutsu. A look of fear passed over and he undid the jutsu. I glared at Jiraiya as he got to his feet. "what was that- Oh hello your beautiful lady" Jiraiya had put on a grin. Letting a growl slip past my lips.

"you better not teach Naruto any bad habits, you hear, pervert!" turning to Naruto, my brown hair fell in front of my face. "and I thought I told you to stop using that jutsu!" I lifted my hand up and chopped the center on top of his head, leaving a lump.

Handing over narutos lunch, I stomped away. " _that man seemed to be very perverse_ " letting a laugh slip from my lips. "your right, but he's going to teach Naruto many things that I can't" I muttered loud enough so Isobu could still hear me. " _you never told me, why you think of that strange place so much?_ " stupid turtle.

"it was my home. id prefer not to talk about it" muttering as I walked out of the village. heading towards where Sasuke would be training with Kakashi. I want to see my child and him again.

As I got to the place I saw Gaara hiding behind a Boulder. I stepped close to him. "spying on Sasuke?" I giggled out. Gaara turned around startled and looked at me. and then went into a glare. Putting my hands on my hips I smiled at him. "that glare of yours isn't very nice. What did you think of the lunch I gave you at the exam?" I asked Gaara.

He looked at me. "it was fine" he spoke and then walked by me and left. Walking over to Sasuke and Kakashi I sighed. "Sasuke! How's your training going?" I called out to him. Sasuke looked over at me.

Turning to Kakashi I smile. "Is it okay if I borrow Sasuke for a while? I need to talk with him" I asked sweetly. Kakashi nodded to me. "yes, I think Sasuke is done for today with training. I'll see you guys later" Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Turning to Sasuke I smiled. "come on"

After a while of walking in silence we got to the place I wanted to go. "why did you bring me here!" Sasuke growled at me. it was the entrance to the Uchiha compound. I turned to him. "Sasuke, this is your home. I know your family is gone. But its up to you, I can fix up the compound for you."

Sasuke glared at me with hate. I moved quickly and pulled him into a hug. "let go of me!" Sasuke shoved me causing me to fall and hit my forehead. Getting up I went and pulled him into another hug with him struggling to push me away.

I could feel blood drip down my forehead from a cut. "I hope you can see me as family Sasuke, though not related by blood, because I know that it hurts to be alone, just know you aren't alone" I kept hugging Sasuke as he struggled in my hold. After my little speech he stopped moving.

"fine you can fix the place up. can you let go of me now Lia-san!" Sasuke growled out. I let him go and I smiled. "let's fix this home together Sasuke-kun. As you are part of my family here." Sasuke looked at me.

"fine." Sasuke left in a huff. I smiled, and I walked to the Hokage office to let him know what my plan was.

 **Time skip no jutsu!**

Three weeks of working on fixing up the compound and it looks better than it did before. Gardens are replanted, outside of some of the buildings are re painted. And of course, in some areas, there was still stains of blood.

Sasuke was mad at me, but he cried when I brought him to show him the compound with new gardens. And I had started to fix up his family home. _"I don't understand why you are working so hard on fixing this place"_ Isobu had to pipe up.

I was sweeping the dust out of the family home. "I'm doing this cause I'm getting sick of sitting around right now. shut it okay" I muttered. Isobu just laughed at me. I dropped the broom and went outside to walk around.

I passed a building. it looked familiar. Out of curiosity I walked up the steps and went into the home. it looked abandoned of course. Belongings laying around. Carefully stepping through the home, I slid open a room door and entered. It looked empty but as I stepped into the room glass crunched under my foot.

I bent down and picked up a picture frame. My eyes widened when I saw the picture. Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Obito. " _That's the girl who was my jinchuriki for a short time!"_ Isobu yelled out in my mind. The picture frame slipped from my hand.

" _ **Kakashi"**_ Rin's voiced echoed through my head as pain filled my chest. Falling to my knees I grasped my chest. Tears streaked down my face as Rin's final moments of memories flashed through my mind.

It was so ironic that Rin killed herself by using Kakashi's jutsu to kill her so that she wouldn't let the hidden mist release the three tails in the village. and here I am, living in the village with the three tails in me.


	10. Chapter 10

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 10

Disclaimer/notes: I don't own Naruto, same old same old. Now a guest left a review,

(In the manga Sasuke was left in Uchiha compound to live by himself. He lived there till he left the village. The anime by mistake thought it was an apartment. One of the last chapters in Naruto kishi showed us Sasuke living alone in his family house. It must scary to live in a ghost town by yourself. I hope that if she saw Itachi she would tell him what a horrible brother and how wrong he was to kill his parents for someone as horrible as Danzo)

Thank you for leaving that review, as I had thought that Sasuke lived out of the Uchiha compound as I never got it straight, I've watched all the anime and movies, I have lots of the shoen jump magazines that have the Naruto manga, but it jumps all over the place as I don't have all of them to keep it straight. But for the sake of this story, Sasuke lives outside of the Uchiha compound alone. But thank chu, and you have earned cookies my dear person!

I'm going to try fixing up my writing style, so you might see changes very slowly through the rest of the story of my style of writing. I'm going to write side stories at the end of each chapter from now on, as I have things I want to show of Lia's relationship with the other shinobi. Enjoy the story, and I thrive off reviews so thank you! a leave a review if you think Lia should fall in love in the Naruto world and who would you want to see her with.

The cold floor of the apartment comforted me. I feel like I'm betraying the whole village. I'm hosting the three tails, when Rin killed herself, so the three tails wouldn't be let into the village. my thoughts were rushing through my head as my body laid on the floor.

'stop this, you need to do something!' I thought to myself as I stood to go leave the apartment to find Kakashi. As I grabbed the umbrella, I stepped outside and into the rain. arrive to the memorial stone I found Kakashi there.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you?" Kakashi turned towards me and he gave me a smile, from what I could tell with his one visible eye. I pull out the picture. "what do you need to talk about?" Kakashi steps under my umbrella.

My hands shake as I hand over the picture. "I found this is in a home in the Uchiha compound. I recognised you, so I guess it was a teammates home. so here" Kakashi looked at me skeptically. He put the picture into his pocket. "thank you, Lia-san," I nodded and left Kakashi with the umbrella and left.

 **Time skip**

" _are you sure you want to be up here in the stands?"_ Isobu asked me with concern. A month passed and the final chunin exam was going to take place. " _I'll be fine Isobu. And I want to see if I can find kabuto"_ I spoke to Isobu in my mind.

"Begin!" I turned my head sharply to look down into the arena. Naruto Vs Neji. "do your best you two!" I screamed out to them as the match started. I knew how this would all end up, so I got up and walked around.

Soon it will be the invasion. My mind was rushing. Trying to figure out a plan to stay safe.

Flashback~

"Hiruzen you do understand what I'm saying right?" my voice cracked as I yelled, tears in my eyes. he nodded. "I have to confront and stop Orochimaru at any cost. I do thank you for telling me what is to come Lia" Hiruzen just looked at me.

"okay. I will get going then" I muttered. My feet walked back to my apartment as my mind kept thinking of ways I could help or change the outcome of the invasion.

Present time~

I had walked up to the Hokage stand. I went to go over to the Hokage. "lord third, if Sasuke isn't going to show up, then I think he should be disqualified" I spoke. I made a deal with Hiruzen that when it was close to time when things would be set into motion I would go to lord third.

I watched as Gaara stood in the arena and they were waiting for Sasuke. Finally, after a short time he showed up. I went to go stand near the back to watch the match but from the Hokage stand. My eyes were glaring at the back of the 'kazekage'

 **End of chapter, short side story Neji and Lia**

"you need to take a break from training Neji!" I called out and Neji just huffed and stopped training to sit down besides me. "you can be such a pain Lia-san" Neji said and then I smacked the top of his head.

I handed him a cup with water in it. "you kids keep on training and never taking enough breaks. You'll dehydrate yourselves" Neji just nodded. he knew if he said anything snarky back at me I would smack him.

I noticed his hair was all ruffled. I grabbed my side bag and pulled out my comb. When I put my hands on Neij's hair to start brushing through it I couldn't help but smirk. "Neji, what is with the hyugas and long hair?"

I could practically see the tick mark on Neij's forehead. Letting out a laugh I tied Neij's hair back neatly. "Neji, just why did you save me that day long ago?" I finally questioned him.

Neji sighed. "Lee is fond of you and your cooking and tenten enjoys your company. If you had ended up being killed, they would have been saddened and make our progress slow" Neji quickly explained. A smirk passed over my face.

"aw. so, you care about me!" I gushed and then Neji glared at me. "I do not!" Neji fumed out trying to prove me wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 11

Disclaimer/Notes: I don't own Naruto, same old stuff. Sorry about not updating the last short while, I got busy with photography, if you guys want to check out my art work go to and my username there is CookieCakeLady. I thrive off reviews, so leave just a tiny review? (~˘▾˘)~ enjoy the story! ~(˘▾˘~)

I kept my eyes on the back of the kazekage's head as I stood near Hiruzen. The fight with Sasuke and Gaara was almost near an end, and the invasion will start. _"Lia, you should get out of here. From what you told me its going to be very dangerous with Orochimaru here"_ Isobu has been trying to get me to leave the area of the arena for my safety.

Its weird that in one month, me and Isobu have become friends. _"I can't Isobu. I plan to kill Orochimaru, he won't think of me as a threat. I don't even have chakra, but I think I might have a chance"_ I spoke to Isobu and he only sighed.

Within an instant, I felt my body being jerked and a kunai was against my throat. And I saw that Orochimaru had Hiruzen. When my body was dragged, and I watched as the sound ninja dragged me up to the roof. I was thrown down and then I saw that the sound ninjas had started to put up a barrier.

I watched from near the edge of the barrier as Hiruzen and Orochimaru had started to talk. And the fight was just starting as Orochimaru summoned the first and second Hokage. Orochimaru was monologuing. now's my chance.

Slowly I crouched, pulling a kunai hidden under my dress on my thigh, I dashed forward and threw myself at Orochimaru and forced the kunai into his neck.

I fell onto the ground as I watched Orochimaru form turn into mud. A gasp slipped from my lips as I felt my body being lifted from my neck. "did you really think I got my sound ninja to bring you up here for a show? I thought you would put up a fight, especially since the three tails is sealed in you girl" Orochimaru laughed and threw me down onto the roof.

"get out of here Lia!" Hiruzen yelled at me. I scrambled to the side where the anbu were. My mind was fuzzy. The air felt thick to breath. "Lia-san!" I turned my head to the one anbu. I think I could hear him talking. I watched as he slipped off the mask. 'its Yamato' I thought.

"focus on me Lia! You need to breath!" Yamato yelled at me. "don't watch the battle!" he was trying to distract me. I heard a yell, I turned my head and I saw Hiruzen had used the reaper death seal. My heart felt like it slowed down.

And anger started to course through me. burning. My skinned felt like it was burning. 'I can't control this! what is going on!' I thought as I saw the family look of my hands for just a second turned red. I felt like I was just standing there watching as my body changed. But I didn't have chakra!

A pained roar rang through the air. 'Isobu, stop this!' I thought as I lost conscious

 **Pov?**

The anbu watched as Lia's body changed with immense chakra, the three tails had emerged, Lia's body covered in red.

"she's the three tails jinchuriki?!" yells emerged from anbu's. Hiruzen had looked over at Lia as his body had started to fall.

A pained Roar echoed through the air from the three tails. As Orochimaru was grabbed by the sound ninja and had retreated, the three tails had gathered up chakra and released a tailed beast bomb. buildings destroyed from the threes tailed action.

"we need to stop her!" Yamato yelled out and let wood capture the threes tailed. Lia's body thrashed and roared. Quickly the anbu threw seals onto her body. Slowly her body went back to her human state. Her eyes opened and wounds from the chakra burned her skin.

Lia's head tilted to the side to look at Hiruzen, the third Hokage was dead. As her body went limp, the anbu looked at each other unsure of what to do. "I'll take her and watch over her" Yamato said as he gathered up the limp body, only shreds of her dress stayed on her body.


	12. Chapter 12

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Leave a tiny review? ｡◕‿‿◕｡ how do you guys like Lia so far into this story?

"what is your long-term goal? You hidden mist scum!" once again, another anbu from root had come to interrogate me. "my name is Lia, I have no village and the three tails was sealed in me. I have no plan to harm the leaf village and I only want to see Naruto and Sasuke! I'll say this again, I'm not from the hidden mist village!" I yelled out at the anbu.

I don't know how long its been since I woke up after the three tails went wild, but Isobu told me that Yamato had calmed the chakra and then Danzo had gotten his root anbu to take me to a cell. Tears streaked down my face as the anbu punched me. "tell danzo that I will spill his dirty little secret if he doesn't let me go!" I hissed out. I watched as the anbu pulled out a Kunai and he stepped forward to me.

He grabbed my hair, and, in an instant, he sliced my hair off. He smiled at me as he let my hair drop to the ground. 'help me, someone, anyone' I thought to myself as he held up the kunai again.

 **Change of pov**

Over the time since the attack on the leaf village, the funeral was held for the third Hokage. Sakura sighed as she sat by Sasuke's bed. he was hit by the same jutsu as Kakashi sensei. Sakura closed her eyes.

"may I come in?" Sakura stood as she looked to the new woman who entered the room. 'whoever she is, she's beautiful.'

"Sakura! She's going to make everything better now! and she's going to get Lia-san back for us!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Tsunade walked over to Sasuke and started to heal him. Sakura started to cry and hug Sasuke. Naruto showed Tsunade to Kakashi's room.

Once Kakashi was awake he looked over at Lady Tsunade. "get Lia back. Naruto is going to go crazy if she isn't back soon" Kakashi sighed as he laid back down.

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "I'll go talk with him right now" Tsunade left and went to the Hokage tower and once danzo had arrived she glared at him.

"as the fifth Hokage I ask you to release Lia to under my protection." Danzo didn't say anything but to nod to his anbu that were in the room and they left.

 **Naruto pov**

"hurry up Sasuke! They said we have to get to the hospital now!" I yelled and Sasuke just sighed as I dragged him behind me. it must be that Lia is back now! when Sakura had run up to me to tell me to get to the hospital I knew it was important. Lia-san promised that she would never leave us!

"quit pulling my arm! We'll get to the hospital faster if you aren't trying to pull my arm off!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled his arm away from my hand. He's been out of the hospital for a week now since after his brother Itachi put him in that jutsu.

After a few minutes we got to the hospital and Sakura was waiting for us. We followed her down the hall to a room. When she opened the door, I saw Grandma Tsunade standing and healing a wound on a girl's shoulder, he hair was cut messily short and her eyes looked lifeless.

I then spotted the bracelet on her wrist. "Lia!" I called, and her head turned to look at me. and slight smile reached her lips. What happened to my big sister?

 **Lia's pov**

This world. its not fair. People who are hungry for power. Those who take pleasure in hurting others. Ones who lie. _"Lia stop this! your safe now!_ " Isobu yelled at me.

I just kept my eyes straight forward. That anbu kept on cutting me, leaving blood on my body. Scars will stain my skin for the rest of my life. I just want to see my baby. I want. To live in peace.

Tsunade was quiet as she worked on healing me. "Lia!" it was Naruto. No, I don't want him to see me like this. I turned my head to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. I forced my self to smile, just a little.

Tsunade finally stopped healing me and I stood up and stepped forward and fell to my knees to pull Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura into a hug. Tears slipped past my eyes. "I'm glad that your all safe" I whispered. I'm safe, they're safe. The village is safe for now.

I can't let this set me back, I need to make sure that my plan stays on course as much as possible. "well, I need to talk with lady Tsunade and then I'll make dinner tonight for everyone" I cheerfully smiled at them and Naruto cheered.

"I've missed your cooking Lia-san!" Naruto jumped back at me to hug me. a laughed escaped my lips. This is my home and my family. And danzo will not take this away from me.


	13. Chapter 13

Its not like I could mess up the whole world, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Do you guys like this story? let me know in the reviews if I should keep up with writing this story. as I'm unsure now if this story is good enough to keep writing. But thanks to everyone who's read the story, reviewed, favorited and so on.

Letting a sigh slip past my lips once I had tasted the tea that was given to me. Tsunade had brought me over to the Hokage tower so I could talk with her before I could go shopping for food to make dinner. I needed to talk with her.

"so, your telling me danzo had ordered the massacre on the Uchiha?" Tsunade looked at me and I nodded. "he's worked with Orochimaru, to implant sharingan into his arm and his right eye. I would like to bring Itachi back into the village. it would mean one less Akatsuki member."

Tsunade looked at me skeptically. "the Akatsuki are just mercenaries. What is the big deal of them?" Tsunade just kept looking at me waiting for my answers.

"you just have to trust me lady Tsunade. Let me bring Itachi back to the village, once danzo is dealt with. There is just too much left in the dark" I was going to mention that danzo knew about Orochimaru experimenting on children, but I think it would be too much for her.

'shut up mind, I need to figure out the best solution!' I thought to myself as my body walked out of the Hokage tower and left to go shopping. The shop owner recognised me even though I didn't have long hair anymore and just a white kimono on.

As I walked down the street after gathering up the food. I couldn't help but smile. I need to stay strong. For Naruto, Sasuke, And Sakura.

Once back at the apartment, I groaned in despair, Naruto had left the apartment a mess. As I cleaned, my head had started to feel weird. It must've been from being healed earlier.

 **Time skip!**

After lots of hugs, most people I knew from the rookie nine were at the apartment and sitting down to eat food.

"Lia-san, I can help fix your hair tomorrow if you want!" ino cheerfully offered me. Sakura glared at ino. "You can't do anything with hair Ino-pig!" Sakura growled out.

"enough you two. You both can fix my hair as long as you guys don't argue" I laughed when they both pouted and glared at each other.

Kakashi was sitting next to me on my right side, Naruto on my left, Sasuke next to Naruto, Sakura across from me, and everyone else was spread around. Neji was being quiet and same with hinata. Tenten was telling me about her new weapons. choji was stuffing his face with food, Shikamaru had his head down on the table trying to nap.

Shortly things started to calm down and the kids left to go home. Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor, Sasuke had walked with Sakura to bring her home on my request and set him to go home. sighing as I sipped my tea, I heard a knock on my window of my room.

Standing up to go open the window, I saw Kakashi and Yamato. Then stepped into the room. "Lia-san, I'm truly sorry that I didn't stop the root anbu from taking you" Yamato spoke and looked at me with saddened eyes.

Tears slowly fell down my face. my knees dropping, but my body was caught by Kakashi. He sat me down gently to the floor. "I thought I was going to die by that anbus hands" I cried out as I clutched onto Kakashi's jacket. The reality was starting to kick in.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't!" Kakashi just let me cry into his jacket. "Lia. Calm down. Things are sorted out now. you're safe" Kakashi spoke.

Once I had calmed down and dried my tears, I let Kakashi and Yamato explain to me what was going on. "you'll be under Yamato's protection until the danzo situation is dealt with" Kakashi finished explaining to me that Tsunade had put Yamato as my guard, and Kakashi will keep Naruto under his watch when active until danzo is confronted and arrested for his crimes.

I stared at Kakashi. a smirk slipped onto my face. I pounced onto Kakashi and tried to slip his mask down. "let me see under your mask Kakashi!" Kakashi held my body away as I pouted at him. I tried at least. "go to sleep Lia" Kakashi put my body onto the bed and jumped out of the window.

Yamato left too, but I knew he was close by. As I let my eyes close, my head was pounding. I just need sleep….

 **Mindscape**

"hey there!" a voice startled me, as I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my mindscape. I spotted a familiar girl standing before me smiling.

"Rin?" my voice stuttered out her name. she giggled. "I need to ask a favor of you Lia" Rin spoke as I got to my feet. "Rin why are you here?" I asked. "some of my chakra stayed with the three tails" I nodded to her.

"can you save Obito for me and his sake?" Rin looked at me with hopefully eyes. looking down to my feet I felt tears start to form. "I can't promise, but I'll try Rin" Rin put her arms around me, "thank you. I'll let my chakra guide you to learn jutsu easy to help you" she spoke, and my mind started to turn into darkness.


End file.
